


Therapist Diagnosis

by Crazyk422



Category: The Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Christmas, Cold, Comet - Freeform, F/M, Friendship forever - Freeform, Platonic Love, Reindeer, Sassy, Snow, Talking, White Christmas, Winter, always there for one another, close to christmas, friends - Freeform, interfer, looking out for each other, minor mentions of therapy, real talk, santa clause 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyk422/pseuds/Crazyk422
Summary: Neil, Laura, and Scott all want to know what's going on with Charlie but don't know how to approach him and talk about his bad behavior. Charlie's friend comes and saves the day, saving Charlie from being embarrassed or make him feel like he's being surrounded and attacked by their questions.
Relationships: Neal Miller/ Laura Miller
Collections: The Stars





	Therapist Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Mackenna is pronounced just like Makenna just spelled a little different.

Third POV 

Scott Calvin (Santa) went to Neal and Laura's house. He has a few things to do, he has to find a wife to become his Mrs. Clause, and he's trying to figure out why Charlie's acting out. Scott, Neal, and Laura were talking in the kitchen about Charlie.

Scott says, "I don't know what's going on with Charlie? Why is he acting out now?"

Charlie's best friend Mackenna walked in, hearing that they were talking about Charlie. She decided that it was time to give her input on why her best friend was acting this way.

Mackenna walks into the kitchen.

She says, "I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but I have something to say about Charlie and my theory on why he's acting out. Have you guys ever had to keep a big secret and not be able to tell anyone about it. Well we can all agree that the answer is yes. We all have a secret that we must keep and it's that we know the jolly man himself. I’m sure you remember what it was like to talk about what kind of job your parents had and comparing it with your friends. Well Charlie can't exactly do that I mean sure he has me, but that's a given. You know he can't tell his other friends how awesome his dad is. He has to come up with a lie. Charlie says that Mr. Calvin is in the toy business. Charlie can't say his dad is Santa Clause because everyone would think he's crazy or they won't believe him. So, he's doing what every other teenager does when they can't do or say something. And that is, oh I don't know, act out. I'm telling you what is going on. All you have to do is talk with him. Ask him what's going on. Do not push him past his boundaries, he's having a tough time as it is."

The adults looked at the girl, shocked and surprised that she came up with this theory. They were also surprised that she sounded so professional, almost as if she was a real therapist. They were surprised that Neil hadn't come to this conclusion, seeing as he's a professional.

Neal looked as though he was about to say something, therapy related.

Mackenna tilted her head, pursing her lips.

She said, "And no Neal I will not be going into a therapy profession. I observe my surroundings more than others and that doesn't mean that I'll be going into that field of work. If that's all that I could do for you. I'm gonna check on Comet and wait for Lucy to come home because I promised to play with her since I'm "always with Charlie"."

**Author's Note:**

> Just breathe, close your eyes, take some nice deep breathes and remember that at some point everything will be better, you just gotta take it little by little, day by day. :)


End file.
